Starfleet Academy
Caption: Starfleet Academy in 2368 Caption: Starfleet Academy as it was portayed in a simulation created by Species 8472 in 2375 Starfleet Academy was established as a four-year institution, in 2161, with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia, to serve as a training facility for Starfleet personnel. The grounds of Starfleet Academy, based in The Presidio of San Francisco on Earth, are not too distant from the central hub of Starfleet itself; Starfleet Headquarters. Miles O'Brien left Deep Space Nine to teach at the Academy. Preparation for Entrance For Federation citizens entrance into Starfleet Academy begins with the acceptance of the 'hopefuls' application. Once the application is accepted, the 'hopeful' undergoes the Academy entrance competition exams which is determined by the best score among a group of candidates competing to gain admission. In 2364, one such location for these competitions was on Relva VII. The exam contains sections on hyperspace physics and dynamic relationships, amoung others. As well as the infamous "psych test", where the prospective cadet must face their greatest fear, unnanounced tests can take place at any time during the exam period. (TNG:"Coming of Age) Not all 'hopefuls' make entry into the Starfleet Academy their first attempt, however, if their scores are high enough in the competition they may be eligible to reapply the following year. If the results of the reapplication are sufficent they will be accepted into the Academy. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") For Non-Federation citizens, a 'hopeful' may attend Starfleet Academy if they can be sponsored and have a letter of reference written on their behalf by a command level officer. Once this is accomplished the 'hopeful' is eligible for the Academy Prepartory exam. (DS9:"Heart of Stone") Starfleet Academy Prepartory Program is the next stage for consideration of admission, which consists of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Prepartory Program, a 'hopeful's' admittance is ensured, as they have now proved to the admissions committee that they are prepared, or determined, to become a cadet. Once this has been accomplished, the 'hopeful' is then eligible for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. (DS9:"Facets") Once the former 'hopeful' is accepted, they are eligible to enroll for Academy courses. Attending the Academy See: * List of Courses at Starfleet Academy * List of Starfleet Academy personnel Extra Curricular * Starfleet Academy marathon * Academy wrestling team Starfleet Academy Training Bases * Marseille Starfleet base For the Elite Cadets: * Nova Squadron * Red Squad Training Vessels *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) *USS Republic *USS Valiant The Final Exam *Kobayashi Maru test Graduation In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was asked to deliver the commencement address for that year's Academy graduates. The occasion was marred by the loss of a cadet in an accident shortly before commencement. (TNG: "The First Duty") Post-Graduate Options See: *Starfleet Medical Academy *Starfleet Command School Background Information :The Academy emblem is based on a design by Joe Senna. :The Academy grounds were filmed at the Tillman Water Reclamation plant in Van Nuys, California (the Starfleet Headquarters scenes were also filmed here). Matte paiting by Illusion Arts were added for the larger buildings. :The motto of Starfleet Academy is "Ex Astris, Scientia," meaning "from the stars, knowledge" in Latin. The ancient Romans usually did not use verbs in inscriptions, so it would be better supplemented to "knowledge comes from the stars". The motto is a paraphrase of a quote on the Apollo 13 mission patch.